In disposable diapers having chemical mechanisms for indicating a wet or dirty diaper, it is desirable to isolate the chemicals of the mechanism from contact with skin of the wearer. In particular, skin sensitivity to such chemicals cannot reliably be predicted. Also, many water-soluble or disperable color change indicating substances thought to be benign may actually have toxic consequences related to the chemical environment within a wet diaper and/or the frequency of contact with the chemical substances. Also, frequent exposure to certain chemicals, and particularly those which change color responsive to changes in the Ph can stimulate allergy reactions, particularly in circumstances where there is repeated exposure. Even in those instances where the chemical indicating agents are expressly insoluble in water, care must be taken to preclude, for example, free ions which induce the color change from contacting the skin's surface. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,153, N. S. Townsend, entitled "Disposable Article With Non-Leachable Saline Water Indicator".) Finally, mothers simply will not accept any diaper with a wetness indicator where there is the remotest possibiliy of the skin becoming stained.